Love Uncompromised
by Stellagirl1993
Summary: My first fanfiction, not sure if it's a Oneshot or multiple chapters.  Reviews are very much welcome!   Rated T to be safe, nothing explicit though.
1. Chapter 1

Sam opened the door and saw Jules standing infront of him.

He slowly moved aside so that Jules could come in to his apartment.

As he closed the door he slowly turned around with burning questions in his mind.

Jules sat on the couch while Sam slowly sat on his chair.

A few minutes passed as Jules finally said "Sam…I can't do this anymore!" "I'm tired of acting like I don't care about you" "I miss you every single day that passes" "I know that you have moved on but I had to tell you this" As Jules let out a sigh of frustration.

Sam came close to Jules holding her hands while looking into her eyes.

"Jules I've never stopped loving you"

Jules eyes filled with water as a little teardrop fell from her eyes.

Sam slowly wiped the tear away from her check.

"Sam I love you too"

"It's the first time that you told me you love me while not breaking up with me" Sam smiled.

"I know" Jules frowned.

"Listen…Sam, I've always put my job in the first place. It was the only thing in my life that I could control." "But when you came…Sam…when you came you turned my life upside down and I wasn't even mad about that."

Jules closed her eyes "I don't care what happens Sam, I want to be with you" "Our lives are under a microscope, why do we have to keep fighting this feeling if we both know it's not going away?"

"Jules…I can't let you give up your job because of me, We should wait until we get the results…We can decide together."

Jules nodded.

As Sam smiled he gently kissed Jules on her forehead and pulled her close for a warm embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN1 **Thanks for the reviews! Means a lot to me! :) Here is chapter 2 kinda short though

As they pulled apart Jules phone started to vibrate.

"Who is it?"

"It's the boss"

"What does he want?"

"I'm not sure, I am going to answer it."

"Okay"

"Hey boss, what is going on?"

"Jules, we need you at HQ"

"Why?"

"Something came up, could you call Sam and ask him to come too?"

"Will do"

"What's wrong?"

"Boss wants us at HQ, something came up."

"Okay, let's go."

They both walked out together from Sam's apartment.

-At HQ-

"Team One Hotcall"

"What's going on?"

"Ed has been shot" Greg said.

Sam silently stood in shock.

"How the hell did that happen?Wasn't he supposed to be with Sophie?"

"We don't know what happened Jules, but we do need you to go to Sophie, help her out."

"And how am I suppose to help her?By lying to her?"

"Jules, you are going to tell her that Ed got caught up in an incident."

"What should I do boss?" Sam asked.

"Go with Jules."

"Me,Wordy and Spike will go see Ed"

"Okay, but keep us updated."

**AN2 **I've already written Chapter 3, Will upload it this weekend :)

Suggestions are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter Three :)**

"This room?"

"Yeah."

Jules slowly opened the door and saw Sophie on the bed with pained emotion on her face.

"Hey Sophie, how are you doing?"

"Where is Ed?" Sophie asked as tears rans down her face.

"He got caught up in an incident, he told us to come and tell you so you would not be worried"

"why did he not call?"

"No reception" Sam added.

Sophie looked both of them in the eyes knowing that they hid something.

"Dammit" Sophie cried as her contractions became even worse.

"Sophie, It's going to be okay" As Jules came closer holding her hands.

"No,It's not" Sophie cried.

"The baby's heart is too slow, she could die"

"Sophie do not go there, stop crying. You are making things worse"

"Just keep breathing easily, You hear me?"

Sophie calmed down and nodded.

-30 minutes later the baby was born-

"She's beautiful" Sophie smiled.

"Yes, she is" Jules nodded.

"Looks just like her mother" Sam added.

Both Jules and Sophie smiled.

"Would you like to carry her Jules?" Sophie asked while looking at her.

"I would love to" Jules smiled.

Jules slowly took the baby from Sophie while holding her close.

Sam came close to Jules while touching the baby's little hand.

Jules looked up and smiled.

"Can I carry her?" Sam asked.

"Of course" Sophie said.

As Jules slowly handed the baby in Sam's arm their fingers brushed against eachother sending a warm feeling through their bodies.

As Sam held the baby, Jules heart sank.

Thinking of how amazing of A father Sam could be.

She was on the verge of tears when she saw him with that baby.

She was sure she knew what she wanted now...

**AN I'm not sure when I'll be uploading the Fourth Chapter because my exams are starting soon :s**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4! :D**

**Suggestions are welcome, since I am kinda stuck at Chapter 6.**

-Later that night-

"I am so tired" Jules jawned.

"Why don't you stay here tonight?" Sam asked.

"You can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"I have no problem sharing a bed Sam Braddock" Jules smiled.

Sam smirked.

"Seems like you love kids" Jules said.

"Huh?"

"I saw how you looked at Ed and Sophie's daughter"

"She is adorable" Sam smiled.

"Would you ever want one of your own?" Jules asked.

"Of course" Sam sheepishly smiled.

"Where are you going with this?" Sam asked curiously.

"No where, I promise"

"I was just curious"

"Mhm" Sam smirked at her.

Sam pulled Jules closed and passionately kissed her.

"I love you"

Jules smiled.

"I love you more" as she kissed Sam even more passionate than before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 5! :)**

-The next day-

"Guys, briefing room now" Greg said with a serious voice.

"Seems like he got the results" Spike whispered.

"Okay team, before we start let us discuss the incident that happened with Ed"

"Did you guys catch the shooter?" Sam asked.

"Yes, we did. We texted you, didn't you get the message?" Wordy asked confused.

"I was exhausted" Sam casually lied.

"I didn't check my phone, I fell asleep last night" He added.

"We it's great that you guys caught the shooter, Everything is also okay with Sophie and the baby" Jules said while thinking back to what actually happened last night. Sam was far from being asleep.

"Ed is doing better right?" Spike asked.

"Yes, he is. But he needs time to recover"

"Okay, let's talk about the results now."

Everyone sat in silence.

Sam gave Jules the 'no matter what happens' look.

"We can start one on one but I rather just tell everything in one sentence"

"All of us, every single person on this team has fault lines, but that makes us who we are"

"We can't change that, we are all human"

"If I actually took the results and put them in play none of us would be in Team One"

"So…does that mean we are all staying?" Wordy slowly asked.

"Yes" Greg nodded.

**Chapter 6 Will be uploaded in Two Weeks! I'm sorry but my exams start next weeks, So I won't have any time! :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

**After a couple weeks of being absent, I am back again to update the story!**

**Here is chapter 6! **

**Reviews are always welcome!  
**

"Sarge, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Okay Sam, what's going on?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Is it about you and Jules?"

"How do you…"

Greg interrupted him. "I had a feeling something would happen."

"Listen, I have nothing against you guys dating. Just keep it professional."

"Isn't it forbidden though?" Sam asked.

"Yes, it is. That's why it has to stay a secret."

"Me and Jules would hate to lie to the team."

"They are allowed to know, If you guys want, but as I said it has to stay in the Team. Otherwise we will all be expelled from the SRU." Greg said in a serious tone.

"I'll talk with Jules about it."

"If we don't agree, I will ask for a transfer to another team."

"You can't do that Sam, especially now that Ed is recovering."

"I'm sorry Sarge, but I will do everything I can to stay with Jules."

"You really love her, don't you?"

Sam smiled.

"Yes, very much."

**Suggestions are welcome!**


End file.
